Buckler
Backstory Buckler is a human paladin who has devoted his life to the service of his deity, the silver flame. He is an orphan who was dropped on the door step of a temple of the Silver Flame. At an early age the clerics of the temple who have been raising him, noticed a fire in Buckler. They thought he could be a perfect vessel for the silver flames light and power. So they sent him to train with a group of soldiers known as the knights of the silver flame. Buckler spent the remainder of his formative years training under the knights in hope that he too would be knighted and given the highest reward within the order. A chance to travel to Hardholme to spread the flames light and shelter those in need. Four of his brothers have gone before him and Buckler hopes to be the fifth. As exciting as it is to be doing the work he was made for, he also sees Hardholme as an opportunity to venture outside of the walls of the temple and see this new world. On The Ship Buckler decided that the first thing he wanted to do when boarding the vessel to Hardholme was to position himself as somebody that could be turned to in times of need. If ever there was a squabble on the ship, he was the first guy to get in the middle of it and would act as a mediater if needed. He wanted everyone to feel safe and at ease when he was around. He also made sure to keep up his training and keep his body healthy. He also probably told people at length about the order of the silver flame and the plans he had for when they arrived. How excited he was to meet up with his fellow knights. I guess it should also be noted that buckler was only 18 when he boarded the ship. Somewhere over the course of the 5 year journey, buckler learns something that he was told he needed time and time again by his teachers, patience. Buckler is used to being able to work hard on something, pick up quickly, and excel. You cant exactly excel at waiting for five years. One day while wandering about the ship, something catches his eye. A checkered board with a bunch of little men on it, a chess board as he came to find out. He was considering what it could be used for when he approached by Fitz. Buckler liked Fitz, the little goblin even more talkative than he was and buckler enjoyed listening to Fitz go in about his marvelous inventions. It was Fitz who actually taught buckler how to play chess and with it, the ability to enjoy his downtime a little more. He starting learning how to think ahead and plan rather than just always jumping in head first. Quirks Buckler is actually kind of snobby about his coffee. He started drinking it black after getting made fun of for using cream and sugar. Now he only likes coffee the way he makes it. Of course, hes to nice to actually tell people whats wrong when anybody else makes it. His biggest guilty pleasures are romance stories. I imagine he packed a couple romance novels in his bag when leaving for Hardholme. His biggest fear is the ocean